


A Revel With Some Rebels

by WhatsYourNameMan



Series: I Got Y'All Knuckleheads [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, Foster dad Herc, M/M, Prom, post-prom, pre-prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsYourNameMan/pseuds/WhatsYourNameMan
Summary: It's Lafayette's senior prom and the whole squad gets to go.((This is pretty long with not a whole lot of plot, just enjoy this fluffy filler until the next fic, which is a huge plot development))





	1. Chapter 1

"We have a request."

Hercules looked up from his sewing machine to see his three sons entering the shop. Alex was in the lead, towing Eliza behind him. Laf and his girlfriend Adrienne were behind them, and John brought up the rear with his best friend (and Eliza's sister) Peggy. 

Alex marched up to Herc, who quirked an eyebrow at him. "They just announced the date for prom," Alex said, "and they're opening it to everyone because the senior class is so small." 

"I think I like where this is going," Herc said, smirking a little bit. 

"We want to be the best dressed people there," Lafayette took over, "so naturally the first place we came was Mulligan's Fine Fashions. Would you do us the honor of outfitting us for my senior prom?" 

Herc's smirk widened into a grin. "The honor is all mine," he said. He went to the front desk and grabbed his order book, flipping to the first blank page. He pulled the pencil out from behind his ear and started quizzing them on what exactly they wanted. 

"Laf, suit or dress?" 

"Dress, of course." 

"Color?" 

"Blue." 

"Adrienne?" 

"Red," Adrienne said in a French accent that wasn't nearly as thick as Laf's. "Our corsages are going to be white." 

Herc smiled and rolled his eyes playfully. The colors of the French flag were the couple's signature color scheme and they incorporated it into their outfits in any way they could. 

"Alex?" 

"A green suit." 

Eliza hit him on the arm. "Absolutely not." 

Alex pouted at her but she didn't relent. 

"Fine," Alex groaned. "A black suit, I guess." 

"And his tie can match my turquoise dress," Eliza smiled. 

Herc smiled back at her and turned to the last two. 

"Now John," Herc said. "It appears that Peggy is your date, which concerns me a little bit, considering you are very gay." 

John rolled his eyes at his father. "We're just going as friends, Dad. That is," he added, giving Peggy a mischievous grin, "unless Pegs finally gets up the nerve to ask M— _oof_!"

John was cut off by Peggy elbowing him in the gut. 

"He would like a yellow suit," Peggy said pointedly. "And I would like a dress to match." 

Herc finished jotting down notes and then grabbed his sketchbook and his car keys. "I'll start working on them at home. Are y'all up for pizza?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

That night after dinner, everyone gathered in the living room for movie night, but the movie was delayed by discussions of prom. Aaron in particular loved proms—he was the prom committee supervisor and always chaperoned—and wanted to help them start planning. 

"Will you guys want a limo?" Aaron asked excitedly from his spot on the couch next to Herc.

"Can we afford a limo?" Alex asked in response. He was lying on the ground with Eliza, who was braiding his hair. 

"Our parents can," Eliza said, nodding at Peggy. "Or at least, we can split the cost between our families." 

"I can help too," Adrienne chimed in. "I can use some of my birthday money." She was on top of Lafayette in the love seat. John and Peggy were mimicking their position on the other love seat while making faces at them. 

Something occurred to Herc and he barked out a laugh. "Oh man, Alex. We're gonna have to get you dance lessons." 

"I can dance!" Alex protested over the giggles of his brothers. 

"Oh, honey, no," Eliza said gently, placing a hand on his arm. "You're getting lessons."

Alex deflated as Eliza tied off his hair. If anyone was able to shut down Alex's ego immediately, it was Eliza. 

"I see nothing wrong with Alexander's dancing," Laf said through his laughter. "It is, how you say, very entertaining." 

"Yeah, the way he just flops his arms around," John smirked. 

"And steps on Liza's feet!" Peggy added. 

Alex pulled his the hood on his sweatshirt over his face. "Leave me alone!" 

"All right, all right," Herc chuckled. "You know, I might have to chaperone just to see that." 

His statement was immediately met with a loud "No!" from all his children. 

"No?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "I thought I was the cool dad." This earned his a smack on the arm from Aaron. 

John sat up to look at Herc and in the process knocked Peggy to the floor. "You are—" 

"Really feeling the love guys," Aaron interjected. 

"—but we can't have _two_ dads there, and Aaron's required to go." 

There was a murmur of agreement from Alex and Laf. 

"Fine," Herc grunted, crossing his arms, "but I get to take as many pictures as I want before y'all go." 

The boys started to protest but Herc cut them off. "Do y'all want your outfits or not?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The kids were not allowed to see the designs. Herc insisted that he wanted them to be surprised when they saw the final products. 

As a result, in the months leading up to the prom he was plagued by constant attempts to sneak peeks at the sketches. 

Alex would talk and talk until he was distracted and then try to get him to accidentally drop details. 

Lafayette tried to get a look at the sketchbook while Herc was mending one of his sundresses. Herc wasn't entirely sure that the rip had been an accident rather than an attempt to get close to the designs. 

John and Peggy had devised a rather clever and intricate plot to steal the sketchbook altogether. They had almost gotten away with it, but Herc had recovered from the pie in the face more quickly than they had anticipated and John was swiftly grounded. 

After he had taken their measurements warding them off became even harder. It meant he was ready to begin sewing, and he actually had to ban all six children from the back room so they wouldn't see the half-assembled clothing. 

"But what if they don't fit?" Alex asked calculatingly. "Then we won't know until the day of the prom and there won't be any time to fix them." 

Hercules scoffed at the attempt. "Kid, have you ever known me to get a measurement wrong?"

Alex couldn't argue with that, so he slinked away solemnly with Eliza, who shot him an apologetic glance. She was the only one who hadn't bothered him about it. He could tell she was very curious, but she was too polite to pry. He liked Eliza. 

Finally, the day of prom arrived and six anxious teens gathered in the upstairs hallway of the Mulligan house. Laf and John's rooms had been closed off all day, as the boys' outfits were in Laf's room and the girls' in John's. Alex was literally bouncing with anticipation, despite Eliza's best efforts to calm him down. 

"Okay knuckleheads," he said, his hand resting on Laf's doorknob. "The bags are labeled with your names. Get dressed and be ready for pictures in fifteen minutes." He turned to his eldest son. "Laf, call me when you need help, because I know these two bozos have no idea how to zip and lace a dress." 

"Hey!" Alex and John protested together, although they both knew it was true. 

Herc waved them into their respective rooms. A few minutes later Laf emerged to be zipped up, and then he was sent back into the room so Herc could call them all out one at a time and snap pictures as they saw each other.

Lafayette and Adrienne were first. Their dresses were identical but in their respective colors. They were slim, strapless dresses with jewels around the waist and a corset back. Both their faces filled with joy at the sight of the other. 

Next were John and Peggy. Peggy had a pale yellow dress with elbow-length sleeves and a skirt that poofed out. John's suit was the same shade of yellow. Peggy burst into laughter at the suit, as it was very out of character for John to be wearing anything nicer than baggy jeans and a hoodie. 

Finally, Alex and Eliza emerged. Eliza's dress was similar to Peggy's but turquoise with longer sleeves. Alexander's suit was sharp and black and his tie was the same shade as Eliza's dress. They had similar helpless looks as they examined each other. Herc could tell it was true love. 

He took about a million group photos, and photos of just the boys, then just the girls, then each boy with each of their fathers, then both of their fathers, then the whole family. 

When he was finally satisfied, much to the relief of his sons, Herc and Aaron saw the kids to the limo that the Schuylers had generously rented and waved goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

The post-prom sleepover was at the Schuyler mansion. Once everyone had changed out of their dresses and suits and into their pajamas, they gathered in the large basement, which was comfortably furnished with large couches and beanbags. 

Angelica Schuyler, the eldest Schuyler sister, joined them. She was visiting from her freshman year of college. It was the first time she had seen her friends since Christmas break. 

"So, give me all the details," Angelica said. 

Eliza started. "The decorations were beautiful. The prom committee did a really great job with everything."

Angelica waved a hand dismissively. "I meant give me all the gossip."

"Well," Lafayette spoke up now that the conversation had entered his area of expertise, "guess who finally got together?"

"Who?" Angelica demanded, although she was pretty sure she knew the answer. 

"Thomas Jefferson and James Madison!" Peggy answered excitedly. 

"I knew it!" 

"You shoulda seen Alex's face, Angie," John laughed. "He was so jealous." 

Alex's face burned bright red. He was thoroughly embarrassed by any reminder of his very short relationship with James Madison. "Jealous? I'm not jealous! I could take Jefferson whatever!" He crossed his arms as all his friends laughed. 

"He's got me now," Eliza smirked, patting Alex's arm. "He doesn't need to be jealous." 

"Damn right," Alex said. He gave her a quick kiss. "Besides, I wasn't nearly as jealous as John, with Charles Lee going with Sam Seabury." 

John shrugged. "We all know Seabury just went with him to make George King jealous. And anyways, I barely even realized Lee was there. I was too busy cheering for my girl Margarita—"

"John, no," Peggy interjected. 

"—who got a slow dance—"

"I'm warning you."

"—with none other than—"

Peggy tackled him and he let out a yelp. The two rolled around on the floor, but Peggy couldn't stop John from grunting out triumphantly: 

"Maria Lewis!" 

The entire room gasped, except for Adrienne, who yelled, "Je le savais! That's so cute!" 

"So are you going to date her now?" Eliza asked. 

Peggy rolled off of John and buried her face in the carpeted floor. 

"I don't know," she groaned. "Leave me alone." 

"How long have you liked her?" Lafayette asked. 

Peggy hesitated. Then, "Six months." 

"Six months?" Alex exclaimed. "And you didn't tell me? Peggy, I thought we were tight!" 

Eliza put her hand on Alex's arm. "Please never say 'tight' again." 

"How come none of us knew?" Alex asked, ignoring her. 

"None of you were supposed to know," Peggy said, glaring at John. 

"Why isn't she here right now?" Angelica asked. 

"Yeah Pegs, invite her over!" Eliza added. 

"No no _no_!" Peggy cried. 

"Too late," Alex said. "I've already texted her. She's on her way over." 

Peggy looked down in horror at what she was wearing—an oversized t-shirt and short shorts with rainbow knee-high socks. 

"I need to go change." 

She dashed up the basement stairs, followed by the hysterical laughter of her friends and sisters. Lafayette, wiping away tears, turned to Angelica. 

"So, mon ami, how is college going?" 

"I'm kicking its ass, as always," Angelica smirked. 

Adrienne wiggled her eyebrows at her. "Any love interests?"

Angelica blushed subtly. "Well, there is this guy..." 

"Names, Angie," Alex demanded. 

"His name is John."

From his position on the floor, John joked, "Wow, Ang, I'm flattered, but you're really not my type." 

Angelica rolled her eyes and kicked him gently. "His name is John _Church_. He's in my government class." 

"What's he like?" Eliza asked. 

Angelica hesitated. "He's nice, and good looking... and British." 

The whole room groaned. 

"What is with your thing for British guys?" Laf asked. 

"What's with your thing for French people?" Angelica retorted, gesturing at Adrienne. 

"I am _French_ ," Laf deadpanned. "You, on the other hand, are very much American."

"And the opposite of American is British," Alex said. 

"I'm pretty sure the opposite of American is Russian," Angelica said. 

"Not during the Revolutionary War," John argued. 

"Are we living in 1776?" 

"Geez, Ang, can't you read a calendar?" John gave Angelica a sickly sweet smile. One of his favorite pastimes was antagonizing the eldest Schuyler. 

There was a knock on the door upstairs, followed closely by a terrified squeak from whom everyone assumed was Peggy. A moment later she descended the stairs, changed and hanging her head to hide the blush on her face, with Maria Lewis. Maria gave the group a shy smile as she sat down, making sure to stay close to Peggy. 

"Hiiiii Maria," Alex drawled. He leaned over to flick her hair. 

"Hi Alex," Maria replied quietly, giving him a genuine smile. He had saved her from James Reynolds freshman year and they had become quite good friends since then. 

"So Maria," Eliza said, "we heard you and Peggy danced together." 

Both Peggy and Maria turned very impressive shades of red. 

"Elizabeth, shut up!" Peggy hissed. 

Maria giggled nervously. "No, it's all right. I enjoyed it." 

"Really?" Peggy asked weakly. 

"Yeah."

"Oh my god, this is adorable," Laf whispered. 

Peggy elbowed him. "Um, Maria, maybe you want to go upstairs and talk without them bothering us?" 

Maria nodded, and they got up to sound of their friends cheering—John was especially loud—and Angelica yelling, "Behave yourselves!"

"That's my girl," John said proudly, pretending to wipe away a tear. 

"Wow," Laf said, "I cannot believe Peggy got a girl in one night when it took us months." 

"It's not mine and Eliza's fault that we're so hard to get," Adrienne said. "We're so spectacular we had to be earned." 

Eliza and Adrienne fist bumped. John startled like he had just realized something. 

"Wait," he said, "am I the only person here without a love life?" 

"Sorry, petit frère," Laf said, "It is not our fault we all have, how you say, stronger game than you." 

"Shut up." John rolled his eyes. 

"Guys," Alex waved his hands excitedly, "New mission: get John a date."

The rest of the room murmured in agreement, but John shut them down. 

"Absolutely not. The last thing I need is my little brother and my friends picking out a date for me." 

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Eliza pleaded. 

"No!" John whined. 

"John, who knows you better than us?" Angelica demanded. "We'd be the perfect people to find you a boyfriend." 

At that moment, Peggy came back downstairs, leading Maria by the hand. "What'd we miss?" she asked. 

"We're on a mission to find John a boyfriend," Alex said. "You in?"

Peggy studied John pensively. "Y'know, I always thought John would just end up, like, kissing a turtle or something and it would turn into a prince. Seems more realistic than any of the guys at our school." 

Everyone laughed at that, much to John's displeasure. They kept laughing through the night, at big things and little things, until they eventually all drifted off to sleep on top of each other, content with a great night with their favorite people.


End file.
